The Marauders Journals
by afallenstar
Summary: It's James, Sirius, Lupins, and Pettigrew's seventh and final year at school it's also their fellow Gryffindors and enemies last year. Dumbledore has bought in Muggle journals into the school and everyone is required to write an entry. Based from RPG expe
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders Journals  
  
Lily Potter's Entry:  
  
Sept 2  
  
Dumbledore might possibly have come up with his best idea yet these journals! Many students like me have trouble controlling their temper and need this kind of emotional back up. Well okay it's not all the time I have controlling my temper its only when I'm around James or Petunia that I have that kind of trouble.  
The night before I left for school we had to see Petunia off to her Muggle boarding school. We were introduced to Petunia's boyfriend Vernon Dursley who was rude to me the entire time. Obviously Petunia's fellow students know I'm a Witch well that's their problem. Petunia's just jealous she doesn't have this magical ability either that or our parent's attention. There are times when I feel sorry for her and other times when I'd like to hex her like I do James now when he and his friends bother me. Like when she hugged our parent's goodbye she whispered as a sisterly goodbye, "die witch." I was itching to get out my wand but didn't say anything. Sometimes I hate my sister  
Lily Potter  
  
Remus Lupins Entry Sept. 5  
  
Now Dumbledore is making us write in journal on top of homework. I think I'm the first Marauder to even look at mine. James finally bothered Lilly today I was wondering when that was going to happen. They broke into a huge yelling match outside the Great Hall during dinner. It ended up being that James was trying to steal Lilly's journal. It's so sad. They like each other but neither seem to realize it. Especially James who ranted about Lilly the WHOLE NIGHT. I mean he was still fuming about it okay loosing house points as well (let's just McGonagall was about to loose all the hairs on her head) at Midnight. This is getting out of hand. He did deserve it. He should know better than to mess with Lilly it never ends up doing him any good.  
On the other hand we're going to figure out how to do the Animagus potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The ideal place of course as nobody ever goes in there not even the Professors. I can't wait. It won't be done in time for this month's full moon but Sirius and James say they figured out what we've been doing wrong. About time too I'm sick of showing up to the hospital wing and telling Madam Pomfrey that we've been practicing hexes when I have a horns out of my ears.  
  
Lupin  
  
Petunia's Entry:  
  
Sept. 9th  
  
I'm always happy when I'm at school because number 1 I'm learning important things and number 2 I don't have to be near Lilly and number 3 I'm not at HOME. I suppose it's wrong to hate your home but I do. Lilly obviously thinks I've told all my friends she's a witch by the way Vernon treats her. No my friends don't know which is why I have never invited anybody home during the summer. I've always gone places and my excuse for not inviting them over I tell them my sister is Mental and has been locked away during the school year and can't handle other people than her dear family at home. They believe me. Only Vernon knows what she really is. It's nice to finally be able to tell someone!  
  
Dad and Mum should be pleased when my first report card comes around. I'm going to work hard so that when I get an A and it's sent to their door they have to praise me and not that witch they call my sister.  
  
P.D.  
  
Severus Snape's Journal Entry Sept. 10  
  
Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge.  
There now Potions Master can't say I didn't write in mine when she checks. The teachers are only supposed check but not read our entries. How are they supposed to check without seeing what they wrote and seeing is reading in this case. Whatever. There's a paragraph. Have a happy day. I'm going to kill James Potter for hexing me when I...Well you'll see.  
  
Severus  
  
James Potter Sept. 10  
  
Moony told me to go ahead and write in this thing so I guess I will. It'll help vent feelings so here I go. 1). It's Lilly's fault we lost the house Points I may have started the whole shebang but she definitely finished it. 2). Spent two days in the Hospital wing saw Snape as I left and hexed him this time with nobody around to hex him. Felt much better about it all even though I received detention later from the Potions master. 3). Getting ready for Quidditch this year and yours truly is team Captain. (About time too) 4). Making Animagus Potion illegally of course to plan midnight adventures 5). Might talk the guys into looking for the "legendary" Chamber of Secrets 6). I am going to ignore Evans from now on. 7). The Maurauders RULE the school and make sure everyone knows we are here the last year.  
  
James P.  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy's Journal Sept 10  
  
The Marauder's have asked for it this year. Snape, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lestrange, Avery and I are going to give the Maurauder's something to remember us by the way of a prank. I am the Master mind behind the plan well Bellatrix helped create the idea I must admit it. She is talented that woman. I won't write it out what it is in here lest this journal should fall into the wrong hands because I don't want James and his little gang to find out what we're up to before we have a chance to do it.  
On the other hand father is taking me to meet HIM. My idol and Lord Voldemort. I get to do this during the Easter Holiday's. I cannot wait to enter into my Lord's service, as he as told me the War is about to begin. And when it does the Muggles and Mudbloods won't have a PRAYER.  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy  
  
Peter Pettigrew's Journal Sept. 11  
  
I walk every where with James, Sirius, and Lupin as I'm scared as hell that Snape or some stupid Slytherin will hex me. They look for opportunities to do so. Maybe if I offered assistance to them they'd leave me alone and guard me from anything that could happen. I highly doubt it so I'll stick with James. Even though I caught him writing Evans name all over his paper during Transfiguration and he said he'd hex me if I told anyone. Like who would I tell? Evans? Fat chance. If she knew James was writing her name all over his paperwork she wouldn't wait to hex James she'd hex me.  
I can't believe how much more work we're getting this year than last year. I'm almost afraid of the possibility of me failing N.E.W.T.S. Many 7th year graduates said last year it is the hardest. Well duh. The teachers don't expect much of you do they? Speaking of that I'd better finish a Potions Essay. Maybe James will help me.  
  
Pettigrew  
  
Bellatrix Journal Sept. 15  
  
Mudblood filth that's what I'm touching every time I write in this. Okay so I haven't touched mine yet but really this is just madness. Dumbledore must expect me to wash my hands pure every time I write in this as it was bought in a filthy Muggle shop. May all the Muggles be burned at the Stake and take all the mudbloods and muggle supporters with them. So dear teacher if you read this at least someone has my opinion trust me I'll let it be known. The war is about to begin and I can feel it in my Bones.  
You know who I don't understand? Sirius. He used to be such a cool cousin till he came here and met that dratted Potter. He just needs a change of attitude. I mean Auntie was heartbroken when he ran off to the Potter's last year. I mean she's ill and he doesn't have the decency to show respect to his family. Perhaps there may be a way to get rid of him yet.  
  
Bellatrix  
  
Sirius Black's Entry Sept. 16th  
  
I really should get some sleep but so many thoughts are turning around in my hand over the past two weeks that I just can't sleep and finally decided to do un required school work. This journal idea of Dumbledore's seems a little odd. I mean really who writes in a journal? I certainly haven't in the last year... Oh well what can you do.  
Peter's already complaining about the work the teacher's are piling up. They are so easy though! James and I when we're not goofing off or hexing people are doing our homework and getting them done in less than half an hour. I guess not everybody can be as smart as us.  
James made a fall resolution to stay away from Lilly. It's been working for the past three days but what he really needs is a fall resolution to shut up about her. It seems the more he stays away the more he talks about her consistently.  
So what am I doing wrong? Well I guess going out with more than one girl a week counts as a sin but other than being perfectly charming absolutely nothing. Now I'm going to tune out my thoughts and get some sleep.  
  
Sirius Black. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Lily's Entry: Sept. 18  
  
I've had it with James! First, he tries to steal my journal and read it. Thank God Lupin was there; sometimes I wonder how a nice boy like him got mixed in with the Marauders. Then James decides it'd be funny to read my letter from my darling sister Petunia aloud at the Gryffindor table. Now the whole house knows what kind of sister I have.  
School is good. I'm sort of quietly competing with James to get the better grades, I so want to prove that "mudbloods" are great at magic! I really want to be remembered for discovering something incredible. It comes in useful though when people like Lucius Malfoy corner you in the hallway too. Oh, and being a Prefect is useful for that as well.  
I'd better hurry to Professor Flitwick's class! I just wanted to complain about James I think....  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Remus Lupin's Entry: Sept. 20th  
  
I convinced Lilly to join me for Prefect duty last night. She's really a nice person once you put aside the hexing and stuff like that. Minds you, James does deserve it at times really. We discussed our homework, and it turns out that she's great with charms, and I'm better in transfiguration. She says she can't seem to get the hang of it, no matter how hard she tried. So we decided we'd tutor each other in the subjects we need.  
We're going to meet for "prefect" duty so no one else knows what we're doing as both sets of friends (hers and mine) would protest.  
So now that you know what my studies are like, I have nothing else to write about. I mean what exactly are these journals for? I'm not really one to spill my innermost soul out.  
  
R. Lupin.  
  
Petunia Dursley's Entry: Sept. 20th  
  
A weekend is coming up and all the girls at Eton know what that means. Every Friday night at five p.m. cabs are loaded with girls to meet the boys in the dance hall in town. You can go anywhere you like, within reason, so long as the girls are brought back by eleven p.m. because that's when the cabs leave the Dance Hall.  
Vernon wants to meet me at the Dance Hall and then go to a fancy restaurant. He has a surprise for me! Angelica (one of my roommates) says he is going to propose. Tracey says he's got a business and then is going to propose. I told them they'd have to wait and see, and they said I must tell them as soon as we get back. I'm so glad none of them know about Lilly being a witch! I'm sure they'd desert me if they did. Not even Vernon knows. Maybe I'll tell him, maybe I won't.  
  
P.D.  
  
Severus Snape's Entry: Sept 22.  
  
Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge.  
  
God, this is so boring. Phase one of my little operation against the Marauders is going to happen. I can't wait to see James's reaction. He is going to be furious, and then the war will really begin.  
  
Severus  
  
James Potter's Entry: Sept. 22  
  
I'm so sick and tired of watching the Slytherins strut around the school. I mean we all know they're on Voldemort's side. Didn't Lucius' father get killed by Him himself? Something about not doing exactly as he planned....I did hear a rumour. That would be oddly satisfying, give Lucius a taste of what the so called 'mudbloods' go through.  
On the other hand Quidditch is starting soon. Remus says to wait to look for the chamber of secrets till after we've mastered the Animagus transformation, which should be by the thirtieth – it'll be safe to try again then. That's a good thing too, because this time it's going to work, and next month there is a full moon.  
  
Till next time.  
  
James P.  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy's Journal Sept. 25  
  
I am greatly improving in the 'illegal' curses. Bellatrix and Avery sneak into Hogsmead buying rats and spiders to test them on. You can get them in other places besides Diagon Alley. The last time my father saw me, he showed me the curses, and how to keep practicing. I take some small comfort in the fact that is was an honourable mission that ended his life. It's easy to do the curses when Dumbledore's not around, so easy that my fingers are itching to do it to a mudblood. But we'll be patient and wait till graduation.  
The planning is going nicely and Bellatrix has developed a nice little plot. We decided to pull Narcissa in on the joke and she was absolutely delighted. Narcissa is an interesting creature. Bellatrix was right in saying that Narcissa would be an asset to the plan, rather then something to screw it up. Ah, dear James wait till you see what's waiting.  
Lord Lucius Malfoy  
  
Peter Pettigrew's Entry: Sept. 27  
  
The work on our transformations is almost done and it's making me nervous. On Sept. 30th, we're supposed to take it in time for the full moon. I am nervous because (1) we could get caught between now and then (2) we're doing something illegal and get a whole lot more than detention if we are caught! Not to mention that (3) I might end up with body parts that don't belong to me if I don't get it right. I'll take it "like a man" as Sirius says, and stand there trembling.  
Narcissa approached me today. She's some Slytherin girl. She asked if I would meet her, to help her with Transfiguration. I said 'okay' without thinking. Now James and Sirius say if I don't tell her 'no', they're going to hit me over the head with a crow bar. I asked them what that was and they rolled their eyes. James showed me a picture of one from his muggle studies books. It didn't look too friendly.  
Now what on earth am I supposed to do? If don't show up to studies Narcissa will hex me. If I do, James and Sirius are going to hit me over the head with a crowbar. Not nice options there either. Pettigrew  
  
Bellatrix's Entry: Sept. 29th  
  
So far the plan is working. Narcissa bullied Peter into studying with her. Lucius commented that with a body like hers she could do anything she wanted with poor defenceless idiots. I asked him if he was in love with her. That shut him up. Slytherins do not fall in love. We have friends with benefits, but we do not fall in love. A muggle was killed yesterday. I believe the name was something Evans.  
It is of no importance. All muggles and mudbloods should be murdered and tortured. Now this is more interesting then our own little war within the walls of Dumbledore's haven that is about to start. It will start and brought about by me.  
  
Anything to give the man havoc.  
  
Bellatrix  
  
Sirius Black's Entry: Sept. 30th  
  
With how late it is, it is technically November 1st, which means James is going to be lost in the land of Quidditch. Quidditch is great, don't get me wrong. We just view Quidditch from different perspectives; me from the point of view of a spectator, James from the view of an actual player.  
No the real reason I wanted to write tonight is because the transformation WORKED! After seven years of hard work it has finally come about. James is a stag whenever he transforms. Peter a rat (kind of fitting when you think about it). Lupin of course has always been a werewolf, but I like mine the best. Mine is a great big shaggy dog, you know, the kind that haunts church yards and is the Omen of Death? I could have a lot of fun with that!  
We gave each other nicknames to use, or codenames. We call Remus 'Moony', for obvious reasons. We call Peter 'Wormtail' because his rat's tail looks exactly like a worm  
We call James 'Prongs' because he's a Stag. Cool yes? And James has inspired us for the search of the castle of the Chamber of Secrets. We're can explore the castle better in our new forms, and with James's invisibility cloak we'll soon know every inch of Hogwarts. We pretty much do already, but there are some other places we haven't seen. Once we're done, we'll work on getting it down on paper.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
(ed: I felt that Sirius would also be likely to refer to Lupin as 'Remus' – he does so frequently, and I also think you slightly misunderstood the reason for calling Peter Wormtail ! But then, that's personal taste.)  
  
Ed: Well I hope you find the changes subtle enough. It's up to you which version you use. I'm not sure whether you kept the potion idea in because you'd already written a chapter, so that's something for you to think about. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nov. 15th Lilly's Entry  
  
I feel at such a loss the need to write has become more urgent as bottling up ones feeling with a cork is never good. Dad has been killed by a Death Eater. I cannot believe it. I don't want to but it's true. Mother and Petunia came up to the school to talk to me to help ease the pain I guess. Well it worked sort of. Mother didn't blame me in the slightest. But now this has convinced Petunia that it's my fault our father is dead and increased her hatred against witches and wizards. Petunia's even more furious at me because Dumbledore convinced mother to go into hiding. Petunia can still go to Eton but she won't say a word to me.  
I've been avoiding James and his group well all except for Remus when we do our study time after Prefect duty. Remus has been understanding and doesn't talk about my father except when I bring it up but doesn't say anything then. He just listens. How did he get mixed up in the Marauders? I'll never know but I won't pry either. I'm tired and going to bed.  
  
Lilly Evans  
  
Nov. 16th Petunia's Entry  
  
Father is dead and mother thinks it's not Lilly's fault? Of course it is! It's all Lilly's fault for being a stupid witch. And father said good would come of her being one. Yes we all know where that got mother & I. In a little house in the country hiding in our humiliation of loosing the bread winner of our family. Now mother has to go to work. Life is evil but wizards and anything magic or out of the ordinary makes life ten times worse than it is.  
Still I do have one piece of good news. Vernon proposed to me last weekend of course I said yes. I love Vernon Dursley and I will be able to escape my family for ever and the disgrace Lilly has brought upon us. I wonder if I should tell Vernon Lilly's true freak of nature. I'm tempted but I don't want him to think I'm evil for her either. Nothing will go wrong in our relationship. Lilly will not break us up.  
  
P.E.  
  
Nov. 18 Remus's Entry  
  
Well it's all over the first Quidditch game of the season. It was Gryffindor VS. Slytherin. Well of course Gryffindor won we have James on the team what do we need to be worried about that for? Quite a lot apparently but more about that in a minute. Still Gryffindor one and more importantly James won a bet with Lucius Malfoy that Gryffindor would beat Slytherin. James will have a pocket of galleons in the morning.  
James should be celebrating but right now we're more than a little pissed off. Somebody more likely a green and silver somebody slipped a potion into James, Sirius, Peter, and my own drinks. We broke out into rashes this afternoon and James was furious because not only that we had a head cold. All of us. James of course says we're going to get even.  
Since James was in an already irritated mood he was mad when I came back later than usual or as usual from Prefect duties. Lilly and I had been doing homework as usual but I had failed to mention it to James and gone mysteriously deaf when he demanded why. Sirius got in on it too and kept pumping me for information. I lay down on my bunk smiling. Too my surprise Peter said nothing. But then he's been a lot quieter lately. I get the feeling that I'm not the only one hiding something these days.  
  
R. Lupin  
  
Nov. 19 Severus Snape's Entry  
  
Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge.  
Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge.  
Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge.  
Peas. Carrots. Porridge. Peas. Carrots. Porridge.  
  
Oh this is stupid. Slytherin lost to Gryffindor. Still seeing Petigrew do the task that was given to him made up for the loss strangely so.  
  
Severus  
  
Nov. 20th James's Entry  
  
Gryffindor won the match I'm so happy! Happy & furious its odd how those two emotions reside in one body. Still I caught the snitch before the bloke Natch (Slytherin seeker) caught it. What can I say? I'm a genius. On the Quidditch field at least.  
The Slytherins put some kind of weird potion in our drinks this morning. How they did it was easy. They must have made the House Elves do it. Or done it themselves in the kitchen this morning. Even the Slytherins could find out where the kitchens was its so easy. So it's now officially war and the marauders are going to get their revenge. I hated accepting the gold (well no I didn't mind that but I did mind) being with a rash while excepting the gold and sneezing like crazy in front of Malfoy. Brainless git.  
  
James P.  
  
Nov. 23 Lord Lucius Malfoy's Journal  
  
The idiot Peter actually did as he was told! And James has no idea it was his best friend. Slytherins can outwit the Gryffindorks any time of the day. But the best part the marauders don't know they were hung by their own man! Who by the way is taking orders from Narcissa. Well of course. I almost would myself. If she turns out to be worthy of a Malfoy that is. And she might just fit the picture. I think I shall retire for the evening and put my mind to other uses such as plotting another nightmare trick on Potty, Blackie, and Loony with Bellatrix. Because Slytherin Quidditch team needs to be avenged for loosing. Though nothing gave me greater satisfaction than to see James itching and red with a head cold.  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy  
  
Nov. 24th Pettigrew's Entry  
  
I can't believe that I did that to me and my best friends. Narcissa is so persuasive though and would have hurt me instead of kissed me if I hadn't. I couldn't refuse. I mean sure I itch but a trip to the hospital wing cured that. James is hopping mad. I just hope he never finds me. Yours with a guilty conscience, Wormtail  
  
Nov. 26th Bellatrix's Entry  
  
Seeing the Gryffindorks turn red like that should have left me with a satisfied feeling. But it didn't. Perhaps I am still aching because Slytherin lost? WE lost to JAMES POTTER who wouldn't know a hex if it bit him in the butt? Still I am delighted to say that we started the war and in the end Potter is going to pay. Because Slytherins are by far the most intelligent of our school. We just choose to use it differently. I hope that one day I can become like unto the Dark Lord if not his greatest servant who sees our intelligence as useful.  
  
Bellatrix Black  
  
Nov. 29th Sirius Black's Entry  
  
I'm still pissed off at Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and Narcissa. I know it was them. It doesn't have to be any Slytherins. They're pissed off that James got the better of Severus and Bellatrix more likely (she is usually the ringleader or directly under the ringleader like Lucius) of their little band. I still want to know how other than house elves they did this. It's quite clear why. They're sore losers that's all. Gryffindor won.  
Ravenclaw plays Hufflepuff next week. And this weekend also to add to the excitement is a Hogsmead weekend. If Ravenclaw wins they'll play us. If they loose it will be Slytherin. Quidditch is most interesting. Hogsmead is a good distraction from school too but Quidditch is more important.  
  
Padfoot. 


	4. chapter 4

Dec. 4th

Lilly's Entry

James Potter is an ignorant git. It has just been announced that there is to be a Yule ball and he asked me if I would go with him. I told him over my dead body. He yelled at me and some words were exchanged. Just because he thinks the world thinks the world of him doesn't mean everyone does and he can have whomever he pleases. I'm not going to be an extra date for James Potter.

Lilly Evans

Dec. 10th Petunia's Entry

I told Vernon about Lilly and at first he didn't believe me. When he realized I was telling the truth he said he felt sorry for me but that was the very reason I must marry into his family and have a normal family without any chance of getting those wizarding genes. He has no idea how happy I am to here that. I was so worried he would drop me. He also advised me to tell nobody else. Trust me I'm not going to anytime soon. His family invited me to spend Christmas vacation with them and I accepted. Mom was upset at first but at last she consented.

P.E.

Dec. 15th Remus's Entry

I don't know why I did it when James's finds out he's either going to be angry or act like he doesn't care when he does which is worse. I asked Lilly Evans to go to the Yule Ball with me. James had apparently asked her first which was why she was suspicious when I asked but she said yes. I don't know why James treats her as he does. He's pushing her away and I know he likes her, which is part of the reason I've asked her to make him see it. Action is always the best course. I'm just grateful there are no full moons this month especially the night of the dance. James is still plotting revenge against the Slytherins with Black who is demanding that we call him Padfoot now. I should like to know what is wrong with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter? I'm studying with Lilly again tonight. She hasn't entirely shunned me for being a marauder.

R. Lupin

Dec. 20th Severus Snape's Entry

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Oh this is stupid. The Marauders are in way over their heads. At lunchtime when we entered the great hall we some how managed to have hallucinations thrown at us. A very complex spell for the Gryffindorks to be using. It allows one to make others see images you want them to see. And of course it screws up your whole thinking. And it was only shot towards Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius, and I. Even their spy wasn't hit but he's not known about yet and I'd say having the little worm is useful. I hope Lucius comes back with a plan to get them back.

Severus

Dec. 22nd James Entry

The Yule Ball is in two days and I'm going with some stupid Hufflepuff. And who is Lupin going with? The girl who turned me down. I'd be mad at him if we didn't have to watch our backs against the Slytherins who no doubt by now are looking for revenge. They just keep coming back for more don't they? They must enjoy it. However I'm not going to enjoy Christmas at all even though we're having a game right after. Well a game to watch anyways. I might as well go home for the holidays.

James P.

Dec. 25th Lord Lucius Malfoy's Journal

I have been plotting out revenge with Bellatrix via Owl Post. I went home for Christmas. Mother wanted me there. And we had a special invitation only Christmas party, which is far better than a Yule Ball in my opinion even though it's all adults because most of the students stay for the Yule Ball. I say why bother. I did get to invite Narcissa and her family. I did it that way so she couldn't refuse. I don't understand why she'd want to but...

I heard James got kicked in his royal arse. Lilly Evans refused to go with the dance with him and went with Lupin instead. I love it when his abnormally large head gets a set back. I have a reason to think highly of myself he does not.

Lord Lucius Malfoy

Dec. 30th Pettigrew's Entry

I can't believe what Narcissa wants me to do to my friends. I'll have to do it of course though I'm frightened. What if I get caught? By either party not doing as was told or caught by my friends doing as I was told? And the holidays are almost over too. I didn't go to the Yule Ball. I couldn't ask a girl what if she said no in front of people? Actually she'd probably say no anyways. Sigh. I cannot believe what I am about to do.

Jan. 2nd Bellatrix's Entry

It is a perfect day for a Quidditch match. Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Whoever wins this plays who ever wins the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game next week. I followed Wormtail to the Quidditch office and made sure he did what he was supposed to do. Narcissa might be able to seduce the fine fellow but he hasn't got an ounce of courage in him. And we don't want our secret weapon known just yet. Besides I have to give him a hand in the hexing process to make sure he doesn't hex himself. He'll just break into the crate for me.

Jan 5th. Sirius Black's Entry

Two bludgers do not hit four Gryffindors in the stand accidentally. The war is on get ready for your own stuff Slytherin except worse what we'll give you. Lilly who was there with Lupin is now mending a broken wrist. Lupin of course visited her, which annoyed James. James and Lupin fought and Lilly stomped out of the hospital wing. This year is not off to a good start. And I say we get revenge.

Padfoot


	5. Chapter 5

Jan. 10th Lilly's Entry

James sent a stupid note to me in class (using magic of course) about how I should have gone with him and blah blah blah. My response was to rip the note up into shreds and McGonagall gave us both detention. I've never had detention. And if the school doesn't owl mom about this one I'm not going to. What's more is I have detention with a brainless git who thinks he's all that. I'm not even going to bore you with the details of what the note said. Moron.

Lilly Evans

Jan. 15th Petunia's Entry

I spent a lovely weekend with Vernon's family. It's so nice to have people who love you because you're NOT a witch. Next weekend at school there is a coed dance held at a hall in between the schools. Of course I'm going with Vernon. His mother is shopping for a proper dress for me. What it must be like to have that kind of money. Mom at least is pleased with the engagement. Lilly's response? Well it's too rude to contaminate these clean pages of my journal. Mom made me send an invitation. Its not like I would have on my own. And if she shows up I'll be surprised. As soon as school gets out in June we're getting married. Not exact date yet.

P.E.

Jan. 20th Remus's Entry

Peter followed me when I went to go study with Lilly. He's been acting very odd lately. I wonder what's wrong with him? Anyways I've got bigger problems. Peter told James about it who in turn was furious. He claims he doesn't hate me its just that he doesn't understand how I could have gone astray. Sirius meanwhile finds the whole affair funny. I don't. This month is a full moon and I've got to give Lilly an excuse to why I'll be absent.

I think Sirius is too busy plotting revenge to care either way.

R. Lupin

Jan. 25th Severus Snape's Entry

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

You know I thought all Gryffindorks was stupid Lilly might be a little above the others despite being Gryffindor but she's stooped low as to hang out with Lupin. How did we find out? Peter. Mmm. With this information we could cause serious trouble. Or so Lucius and Bellatrix say.

The plan is already under way. By this time tomorrow all five Marauders will be locked in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Bellatrix is going to get Myrtle to cry. Excellent.

Severus

Jan. 31st James's Entry

I cannot believe this! I cannot believe that first I was upset by Lilly and Remus (if indeed there's anything there she certainly seemed worried about him before he was absent) but that was nothing compared to what Malfoy, Snape, Black's cousin, and Narcissa have done. They somehow outsmarted us ALL of us (okay they're smarter than Peter but no worries there even Hufflepuffs are smarter) and locked us in a flooding bathroom with Myrtle. I demand revenge now. Even Remus who was too busy comforting Lilly that he was all right after (I'm refraining from rolling my eyes at them) is now asking for revenge. We are going to have a strategy meeting. There has got to be some way to get back at THEM. I will be damned if they win the Quidditch cup this year. Which is why we're beating Hufflepuff next week. When we beat Hufflepuff we'll have to beat Slytherin who unfortunately beat Ravenclaw last week.

James P.

Feb. 4th Lord Lucius Malfoy's Journal

Suddenly I won't mind going to classes so much. As you can tell our revenge went exactly the way I planned. Well I have to give Bellatrix SOME credit but not all. She'd make a wonderful Death Eater. I told her so. And she thanked me. She might be the loyalist supporter of Voldemort now and even though she can't serve him.

Lord Lucius Malfoy

Feb. 10th Bellatrix Black's Entry

That cousin of mine is a royal pain in the arse. Why can't he be a proper wizard? He and James would be great editions. Unfortunately they hang out with losers like Peter and Lupin and go on save the muggles crusade. They've had their revenge against the toilet incident as people here are starting to call it.

In my desk and everyone else's during Transfiguration there were mice that ate our shoes off our feet. It was disgusting. Poor Narcissa she didn't look well. I don't know if it was just the mice or Lucius coming to comfort her. (All though I wouldn't mind the other.) We will get even. I swear by Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix

Feb. 15th Sirius Black's Entry

The love bug has bitten everyone. I never knew how many couples there were in Hogwarts till now. Sometimes it makes me sick. Of course I have a girl on my arm this week (according to Remus its every week a new girl) but they should feel honored.

We've had our first adventure this month by the pale full moon. You know Hogsmead in the eye of an animal is just as wonderful as Hogsmead in the Eye of a student. And running with a werewolf is cool. Even Peter enjoyed himself and he's just a rat.

On another note there's a rumor started about why Lilly and Remus are getting married. Meaning she's with child. Its absolutely disgusting and not true and giving Lilly and Remus a hard time. They're not even dating. Some people will believe anything. Oh and guess who started this rumor? The Slytherins. How do they know EVERYTHING? I'm getting suspicious. Also I had a fun time locked in a bathroom so I have to plot revenge for that. And I've already written a sickeningly long entry so I'm stopping NOW.

Padfoot


	6. Chapter 6

Feb. 20th Lilly's Entry

I've lived to tell about my detention with James. He seemed more accepting of the fact that Remus and I went to the Yule Ball which is good because we're just friends whatever you might here different...Actually he seemed preoccupied. We just had to erase all the chalkboards without magic. It might not seem that bad but I've learned literally where all the classrooms were more than I cared to know. And spent more time with James then I ever care to in my entire life. Also there's some nasty rumors going about the school about Remus & I. I'm not pregnant and nor are we getting married at all. Period. I don't know how the Slytherins found out about us studying together.

Lilly Evans

Feb. 22nd Petunia's Entry

Valentine's day was surprisingly good. Vernon and I went out for the evening and he took me to a really classy restaurant. Then we went and had tea with his parents with permission from our schools of course. I sent an note to mother. She is the only family I've got now. I don't consider Lilly family at all. Why should I? She's made our lives miserable at this point. And father was proud of the little demon for being a witch.

P.E.

Feb. 24th Remus's Entry

You know rumors are supposed to be below me. But I couldn't help hearing the rumor about Lilly and myself. I asked if she didn't want to continue to study with me and she said she didn't care about the rumors and if people believed them they really were stupid. So I'll be meeting her tonight. James tisked and said I needed to start thinking about the Marauders some more then I do. I'll leave them to the revenge plotting.

R. Lupin

Feb. 26th Severus Snape's Entry

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

You know I still don't know why they have us write in these damn things. On the other hand those Marauders are going to pay. Somehow they found out where the entrance to the Slytherin common room and bedecked it with red and gold. Our head of house was furious. He couldn't pin it on them but he gave them detention anyways. Thank god. The red and gold frightened me.

Severus

Feb. 29th James's Entry

Revenge is ours. Nothing like a little red and gold to brighten up your day eh? Thanks to the dimwit Peter (don't ask me how he knew or found out) we found out where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was. That was when Padfoot got his idea. Thankfully there was a Hogsmead visit this weekend and we bought supplies. And we gave the Slytherins a little decoration. Now we just have to watch our backs.

James P.

March 1st Lord Lucius's Malfoy's Entry

How dare they decorate our entrance hall with red and gold? How dare they know where we enter. How dare they do this against us? The pure the rightful wizards and the only ones who should be taught magic? I'm owling to my father at once and in the meantime plotting revenge.  
The teacher's have decided to pile on more work and are stressing about N.E.W.T.S. I know I will have to set time aside to study or my father will kill me if my grades aren't high enough. Perhaps I will entice Narcissa to join me.

Lord Lucius Malfoy

March 5th Bellatrix's Black's Entry

Why must they stress on N.E.W.T.S? Even parents have jumped on the bandwagon. There's heaps of time before we have to take the N.E.W.T.S. I'm too busy plotting revenge against the Gryffindorks. I'm to disgusted to write what happened here to taint these beautiful silver and green (the best colors) pages. Dad had this journal custom made for me when he found out we had to write in journals as part of the school project. I threw out the ugly plain brown one when dad sent me this. Money and style are two most important lessons he taught me. I'm to make a good suitable marriage to a good husband.

Rudolph Lestrange is a pesky Slytherin boy who doesn't raise his head a lot to be noticed but he stopped me to walk me to my class today. Annoying but easy to manipulate. On another note we will have revenge!

Bellatrix's

March 10th Sirius Black's Entry

Why bother studying if you learned anything this year at all you'll know it. I think I'm the only Hogwarts student with a laid back attitude about it. Why waste all your precious time relearning spells you should know? Only good thing to look forward to is: Slytherin game for the cup coming up. We will win. We have a secret weapon. James.

On another note we now have detention for giving the Slytherins some red and gold. Ah well those colors are the best. And detention with their head of house is worth it even if its something disgusting like collecting scales off a lizard for potions ingredients. Also another thing: full moon coming up this month! It's going to be awesome!  
  
Padfoot


	7. Chapter 7

March 15th Lilly's Entry

I can't believe this my hands are shaking as I write this down. My mother was found dead by the unforgivable curse in our home. I will be attending the funeral of course. I received a nasty letter containing a wedding invitation from Petunia. Of course this is all MY fault. Can I help it if I'm a witch and for some reason You-Know-Who targeted my family. Mother and father. The two people who accepted me for what I am. I'm a witch and cannot change that. I won't be going to Petunia's wedding. And I intend to not speak to her at all. I told Remus I can't study right now with him. He understands.

Lilly Evans

March 20th Petunia's Entry

I'm so angry. It's all Lilly's fault if she weren't a stupid witch. Vernon's family have been so wonderful. They are the only family I have. If Lilly even shows up at the funeral I will kill her then. I don't care if this You-Know-Who did it she wrote me about in a letter I promptly tore it up its because she is a witch. Vernon's father has decided he is in charge in funding the rest of my education. I place my life and love in their hands and hope for a better future. Maybe a Lilly free future. I wash my hands of her.

P.E.

March 25th Remus's Entry

Poor Lilly her mother's death was hard for her. I told James's to lay off this week and he agreed and is actually leaving her alone. I'm almost faint with shock. I also lost my partner in studying so I'm stuck trying to get Sirius, Peter, and James to study. Fat chance.

R. Lupin

March 31st Severus Snape's Entry

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

I do believe Dumbledore has found a new way of tormenting students. These journals. I rarely write in mine and when I do its nonsense. Filch should use this for detention methods. Arthur Weasley tried to defend Molly some poor little Gryffindork when Lucius started tormenting her this morning. Gryffindorks have no fun we needed to give them something. Actually I'm about to go to sleep with a huge smile on my face. Why? Because tomorrow the Marauders are going down. And its all thanks to the little runt they call Wormtail.

Severus

April 5th James's Entry

I've been uncommonly kind to Lilly lately. Even McGonagall's worried. Padfoot's in the hospital wing trying to recover. Peter nearly died of shock when I walked her to Transfiguration after lunch. Actually I think Lilly did to. Who me be nice?  
Actually some Slytherins are about to die. How they got our underwear I'll never know but it was hung up by magic in the Great Hall this morning just in time for breakfast. They are EVIL.

James P.

April 10th Lord Lucius Malfoy's journal

Well we did it. I really must give credit to Bellatrix for the idea. And tormenting Molly this morning was fun. All I managed was a hex before that idiot who thinks Muggle studies is the best thing in the world Arthur stepped in. It never occurred to me they might be going out but I think they were.

I really can't worry about how the Gryffindorks are going to get their revenge. The teacher's are piling on the homework and N.E.W.T.S are next month. My father will kill me if I get less then what I deserve because he knows I can do it. On the other hand Narcissa has consented to study with me.

Lord Lucius Malfoy

April 15th Sirius Black's Entry

I cannot believe what the Slytherins did to us. They are evil that needs to be destroyed one by one. On the other hand Easter holidays are coming up and I'm staying with James at his parents place. I've washed my hands of my family. I will never go home again.

Full moon again this month. Moony says he's tired of them but I think he's lying. He's trying to get us all to study but why knock yourself out if you should know it all by the time exams come around? If you don't your screwed but if you do then why worry? I'm not.

Padfoot

April 20th Bellatrix Black's Entry

So once again in this lovely in school war Slytherins are ahead. Of course we are we have me. I wrote Sirius's parents an owl telling them of how horrible their son has been and it's been awful. Apparently he's not talking to them or his brother. Perhaps it's better this way. His brother at least will have a chance.

N.E.W.T.S are coming up. I'm trying to remember which classes I skipped so I know which notes I need to steal from some poor defenseless creature like a Hufflepuff. Somebody I know who would be dumb enough to pay attention everyday.

Bellatrix


	8. Chapter 8

April 25th Lilly's Journal

I don't know what's possessed me but I studied with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter last night. Well studying with Remus is more like. James had to be a show off the whole time. That boy will never grow up! It must be nice to not worry about your grades. Now here's a scary thought: my grades are my future how I'm going to take care of myself. No one else is there to do it anymore.

Survived the funeral as best I could. One thing I am grateful for Mom and Dad were buried side by side. AS it should be. Petunia and I sat in the front row with some distant cousins we've never seen. We all chatted. They asked where I went to school since they were muggles and didn't have to know I said an Exclusive boarding school. Petunia snorted but didn't correct me I think she was scared too.

Lilly

April 30th Petunia's Entry

Somehow I made it through the funeral without killing Lilly. I definitely wanted to don't get me wrong I did. But I didn't. Vernon's family took me out for dinner after than took us both up to our schools. Getting ready for final exams coming up. Hardly any weekend trips to meet the boys down town just a few here and there till the semester ends. I know I don't have to be worried about my grades but I do want to please Vernon's family.

P.E.

May 5th Remus's Entry

Up until two days ago everything was quiet and peaceful. However James & Sirius plotted revenge while everyone else was getting their work done. As soon as Black, Malfoy, Narcissa, and Snape walked into the Great Hall their clothes fell off. Childish yes but they deserved it. And I must admit James and Sirius deserved the detention they got. They should have left the girls out of this won. Gryffindor is not going to win the House Cup this year I can grantee this. McGonagall's still fuming about it in her office. Lilly was not amused and refused to sit near or talk to James as she had been doing once she found out it was him. Padfoot has it coming to him sometimes. I Remus claim innocence.

R. Lupin

May 10th Severus Snape's Entry

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

What Potter and his little friends did was unforgivable. Somehow Malfoy got the girls out of the Great Hall before they could be too embarrassed. Potter is going to die and a slow and painful death and it would be my dearest delight to Kill him. Up until now the pranks have been stupid now death awaits them.

Severus

May 15th James P.

Okay I felt bad that the girls got caught in our childish antics as Lilly calls it. They just happened to come in at the designated time and with the boys. That was NOT intentional. This may be the last entry I write in this thing. Between N.E.W.T.S and the Slytherins I might as well be digging my grave.

James P.

May 20th Lord Lucius Malfoy's Journal

What the marauders did was LOW. And we are going to get even with him. Bellatrix and Narcissa are especially interested in making Potter die in some form of torture. I believe I do know what we will do. And Potter you're going to pay.

Lord Lucius Malfoy

May 25th Sirius Black's Entry

Look I never wanted to see Narcissa's knickers. But do the Slytherins understand this concept? No. Prongs, Wormtail and I need to be on our toes. Moony was innocent and everybody knows it. What kind of revenge should we plan for their next attack? I think an idea is beginning to take shape.

Padfoot

May 30th Bellatrix's Black's Entry

How dare Potter and his friends embarrass Narcissa and I like that? When Lucius said slow and painful death I suggested poison. But Narcissa had the better idea. I'm starting to like the Forbidden Forest right now. The problem is getting Lupin, Wormtail, Black, and Potter there. Narcissa has an idea and at our revenge/ study meeting she's going to spill it. Oh one good thing out of this: Slytherin's have the House Cup in their hands this year.

Bellatrix


	9. The last chapter

June 5th Lilly's Entry

Quiet on both battle fronts. Something happened to the Marauders but I'm not sure what. Teacher's furious and detentions. I'm sure they deserved it. Still it's quiet right now because of N.E.W.T.S. Thank God. I need the quiet for studying. Remus and I have gone back to studying together much to the annoyance of Potter. Remus asked me what I wanted to do when we got out of school. I'm not sure. This needs thinking about.

Lilly Evans

June 10th Petunia's Entry

School is almost out. Three more days of exams and then I will be staying with Vernon and his family until the wedding. Thank heavens. I don't want to stay in an empty home and I refuse to stay with Lilly. I really don't care what happens to it either. I think our parents left it to her that's how pleased they were with her. Well they got their wish didn't they?

P.E.

June 15th Remus's Entry

Well Lilly has decided that she can look at me again. Fortunately she unlike some stupid people believes my innocence.

We almost missed Astronomy exam last night. Why? Because Wormtail (I know he's got something to do with it this time) got us stuck in the Enchanted Forest. Just as we were about to get eaten by a werewolf or something much worse James sent off red sparks and they waited till we entered the classroom. I think Padfoot and Prongs are planning revenge as I write this down.

R. Lupin

June 20th Severus Snape's Entry

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Peas. Carrots. Porridge.

Had Potions and Charms exams today. As we left I heard Potter talk to Black casually about werewolves and shoot looks at Lupin. What does this mean? Narcissa bullied Wormtail into studying with us tonight so I can ask him. Only one good thing can come of this I think. I mean the end of our seventh year. I won't have to write in the stupid thing anymore.

Severus Snape

June 25th James's Entry

The plan is perfect. Exams went fine. Didn't have to overwork myself to know I know I passed. Arrangements for Padfoot to come during the Holidays till he can come to his own place is made. I love my parents.

And tonight some Slytherins going down.

James P.

June 30th Lord Lucius Malfoy's Entry

I do not believe them. And we have no time to get our revenge because school is out for the holidays. Still its good to know they fell short of getting the last word. Potter is all talk as I've learned for at the last minute he got cold feet and told Severus that Lupin was a werewolf. Werewolf very interesting. Well we already knew that Wormtail told us. Of course this was big news. And we might be able to turn it to our advantage. I don't need to wait for my scores. They'll be fine. And Narcissa is visiting the mansion this summer. I think I have that in the bag as well.

Lord Lucius Malfoy

July 5th Sirius Black's Entry

I don't believe this! James fell through. I can't kill him though because without him I wouldn't have a place to stay. All though my Uncle was killed (I'm very sorry he was one of the cooler Blacks) and left me a small fortune so I can move out. Mum swore she'd never speak to me again in a nice lovely letter if I didn't come home just as we were leaving Hogwarts Express into Kings Cross Station. Fine with me more than fine. Also Lilly and James have been owling back and forth. Odd. But hey whatever works! And so to get a job in the Ministry.

Padfoot

July 10th Bellatrix Black's Entry

Well I know I graduated with distinction. And Narcissa has stopped playing hard to get and with her parents permission will marry Lucius. One of my Uncle's died. I never liked him much but since he added a pile of wizards gold to my good for nothing cousin I hate him and would love to kick his dead body. What else by way of news before I shut this journal forever? Oh yes Snape nearly got killed by the Marauders. Didn't think they had it in em and they don't. Potter got cold feet. I love saying that. Maybe I should have a shirt made and see how much they sell. Rudolph asked me to marry him through his parents talking to my parents. As long as it's a suitable marriage they don't care. Also big big news. I heard it through some people but I think Mr. Potter is marrying Ms. Evans soon. God two evil Potter's to get rid of. And just so everyone else knows I've joined the ranks of this Death Eaters. Ah Lord Voldemort. He is wonderful and he will make it so people like Ms. Evans are gone. Totally. Just wanted to write everything now because I'm never writing in this again.

Bellatrix


End file.
